memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:199.102.47.72
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the USS Asama page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Logging into an account also allows you to keep your IP address private. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. Registering an account is fast, free, and easy! Existing Memory Alpha or Wikia members already have an account; just log in with your normal user name and password. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 18:33, 2009 October 8 Hi from IP address This is weird. I was surfing another wikia site when suddenly, you sent me a message, saying that I posted something. 10 minutes ago, my IP was banned from commenting on another wikia site (some sonic site) which said I vandalized them. I never even saw that Sonic Wikia before. I don't plan to ever create an account on Wikia, but I would like messages to my random IP address to stop. Maybe sanction to have a website ban of this IP so it will never be able to comment, or force all users to have an account before commenting. I don't know. Regardless, keep on trucking. — 18:37, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :The message from me wasn't actually from me -- it was actually generated by the software to welcome you. It's an automatic reaction to your IP logging an edit to our site. :According to our records, someone with your IP address edited several dozen articles here today. :Possibly, you share an IP with someone who is in fact contributing to and/or vandalizing Wikia sites. Perhaps a roommate or a public IP shared with others in your neighborhood, at a library or coffee shop? The simplest way to end such messages is to obtain a private IP which can't be used by anyone else besides you. -- Captain MKB 01:44, October 9, 2009 (UTC)